


A slow morning

by kitbug



Series: Moments between rifts [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Early Morning Snuggles, F/M, Fluff, after that last piece, but i wanted to write something fluffy, this is straight up saccharine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: Solas normally sleeps late and wakes alone.  He's pleasantly surprised to find that isn't the case today.





	A slow morning

Solas woke slowly, his lips curled in satisfaction. 

He was surprised to find the Inquisitor sprawled across him like a haphazard blanket.  He’d gone to sleep alone, and expected to wake alone. Their intimate encounter in the Fade meant that she’d sought him out after he’d gone to bed.  Untrained in the Fade and untalented in magic, physical contact eased the way to his dreams for her. A door that normally would have been barred but for the mark on her hand. 

Duty, however, almost always pulled Ren from slumber far earlier than he preferred to wake.  He never took it personally that he usually woke alone. But it was a very rare occurrence that he could watch her sleep.

She lay half on her side, pillowed on his shoulder.  One hand was tangled in his necklace, curled around the jawbone pendant.  The other was knotted in his sweater. He’d fallen asleep half-propped on a pillow on the sofa in the rotunda. He’d intended to go to bed after he’d finished reading the manuscript now scattered across the floor.

The Fade had proven too difficult to resist.

Face slack in sleep, her rounded features looked even younger.  She’d never forgive him for mentioning it. Her small stature saw her mistaken for an adolescent often when a new dignitary arrived, much to her frustration.  And like a child, she’d been drooling, he realized, suddenly aware of the wet patch on his chest. A chuckle slipped out and she stirred, mumbling something incoherent.  He shushed her quietly and carded her short feathered hair with his fingers.

The damage was done, however, and it wasn’t long before she was blinking up at him with her large green eyes.

“Good morning, vhenan,” he said quietly.

She made a soft displeased sound and burrowed her face in his shoulder.

“What time did you join me last night?”

“Long after the midnight bell,” she mumbled and turned back to him.  She fidgeted with his necklace, a tell that she was embarrassed. “The Duke of Val Falaise arrived last night and demanded to be seen then and there.  And the asshole either somehow missed the news or refused to believe that the Inquisitor is a… an elf.” Her lip curled in disgust. “Pompous jackass.”

That explained her foul mood.  And the comment she’d made in the Fade about needing a distraction before pulling him down into a searing kiss.  He’d been too eager to comply to question it.

“You were supposed to meet with him today?”

“This morning.  Josie’s taking care of it.” 

She wasn’t telling him everything, which usually meant she said something she shouldn’t have.  Her long patience had very short limits when certain topics were breached. He felt no desire to know the details if she wasn’t going to volunteer them and let the topic drop.

“So you have no plans then?”

“I have a meeting with Leliana this afternoon to debrief her spies when they return from the Emerald Graves.”

He hummed as he considered their options.  Judging by the growing noise above in the library, the rest of Skyhold had begun stirring.  A crowd of courtiers was likely already in the Great Hall, her antagonist among them. It would not do for her to be seen rumpled in the previous day’s garments.

“What if we retire to my quarters for the morning?  We can send a servant for food and fresh clothes after we continue where we left off.”  Whether he meant their activities in the Fade or just dozing in the waking world was for her to decide.  He was content either way.

A wicked gleam lit up her eyes and told him which she preferred.  She stretched up, pressed her lips to his jaw and trailed kisses up to his ear, where she whispered, “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblargh is here](http://kittlesandbugs.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to come say hi!


End file.
